


Mama I'm in Love With a Criminal

by MulberryJam



Series: GTA Lunacross [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Language, Little bit of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulberryJam/pseuds/MulberryJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Miles Luna knew almost everything about his boyfriend. Knew his favorite color, his dreams, his past, and the deepest darkest secrets the other man had.</p>
<p>He knew almost everything there was to know about Kerry Shawcross.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama I'm in Love With a Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked: hi yes okay ive been reading ur headcanons and you've really intrigued me with ur lunacross (miles/kerry) dragonface/detective luna sideplot can u pls elaborate a little more bc i'm literal angst trash?**
> 
>  
> 
> Who am I to say no to angst?
> 
> Aforementioned headcanon post will be linked at the bottom!

Miles and Kerry go way back. They met in college as roommates and were immediately attached at the hip.

Best friends, super buds, _family_. They leaned on each other because there was no one else, and in the dark of their dorm room (and eventually their shared apartment) they could say things, _confide things_ , that pulled at the darkest parts of their souls.

They also played video games together while wrapped up in Disney-themed blankets because they’re nerds.

When Miles wanted to become a detective it was Kerry who pushed him through the days, who propped him up when he was down, and constantly reminded him that he could do anything he set his mind to. On the days where he wanted to give up, wanted to throw in the towel because he’d never get through the police academy let alone become a detective, but Kerry, his sweet Kerry, was always there to shake him by the shoulders and yell,

_Yes you **fucking can.**_

And he did. Got what he wanted all before the age of 30, and he was pretty damn proud of himself for doing so (thank you very much), and seeing the pride in Kerry’s eyes when he found out about the promotion. The bright smile that reflected just right in the sun…

Good God he was gone.

Thankfully so was Kerry. Dating wasn’t any different from their friendship, just more kissing and sex. They were always honest with each other, open and able to easily communicate; fights were avoided because of their amazing ability to discuss whatever was bothering them before it could fester.

Or so Miles thought.

When he first met Kerry, the kid wanted to be a writer. Wanted to publish a book that people would talk about for ages. He got a lot of crap for saying he wanted to write the next Harry Potter series, but all Miles could do was stare at him in awe when Kerry said,

_I wanna write the next Harry Potter. Not for fame, not for fortune, but those books saw me through rough times. They were an escape. I wanna write something like that. A place you can run too without actually running._

In retrospect, that, was probably the moment he fell in love with Kerry.

So he pushed his friend, and eventual boyfriend, to _write_. Encouraged him, supported him, and didn’t say a word when he found Kerry standing on his head in an attempt to increase blood flow to his head.

Miles thought he knew his boyfriend better than he knew himself. For the most part he was right, he knew almost everything about Kerry Shawcross.

_Almost._

And you know… It’s the almost that really fucked him over. Because an almost could be something simple. An almost could have been something small, like if he didn’t know Kerry’s favorite color or what high school he went to. An almost could have been something he didn’t need to know yet, something he’d get to find out after a life time together.

Because that kind of almost… That kind would have been something he could live with.

Almost would have been fine.

Except it wasn’t.

It wasn’t, and he went to every jewelry store in the city until he found the perfect ring. A vintage, white gold, two center stone diamond ring that cost him about three months of salary, but Kerry was worth every dollar.

Demarais and Marquis thought it was a little flashy, that Kerry would have been happy with something simple, but he had a rebuttal.

_Okay so hear me out, the two stones… Notice how nice they nestle into each other? That’s like us! How we’re always there for each other, how we’re two totally separate entities that are awesome on our own but like… double awesome together. Also they look like their cuddling and we cuddle a lot so yeah._

Chris nearly burst into tears he was so blown away by Miles’ sudden ability to be poetic.

He had just tucked the ring back into his jacket pocket when they were called for backup. Fake AH were mid-robbery and the resulting shootout was dicey.

They didn’t waste a minute as they hopped in their cars and sped off.

He had just dragged a civilian behind the cover of his car when he looked up to see a lone figure running away from the firefight. Now this wouldn’t have been strange, the few bystanders left in the area were all running for their lives, but this was different.

The mask, pistol, and bulging bag of money were a dead giveaway and without a second thought he charged forward. He catches the other man quickly, and when he sees the dragon mask covering his face he growls because this prick has been evading them long enough.

And Dragonface tries so hard to get away, scratches and kicks but it doesn’t do him any good and when Miles rips off that mask…

When he rips off the mask and sees his boyfriend, wide eyed and crying, staring up at him… His heart breaks. It breaks because he’s never seen Kerry look so scared, it breaks because he was in _danger_ , and it breaks because the pieces have fallen into place.

“Kerry.”

The name rolls of his tongue with the kind of ease that comes from saying it, whispering it (shouting it), every day.

“Miles.”

His name comes out rough, and scratchy, like it’s a new word that Kerry’s never uttered before.

And his heart breaks again and he pushes himself away because he can’t take the pain. The pain of knowing what he knows, of feeling the sting of betrayal, and when Kerry, his sweet little Kerry, turns around and runs away…. His heart nearly gives out right then and there.

And all the while, that little velvet box burns a hole in his pocket.

An almost, that never was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Headcanon Time!  
> http://theangelwithashotgun8.tumblr.com/post/130994736183/more-fahc-headcanons-that-you-didnt-ask-for  
> http://theangelwithashotgun8.tumblr.com/post/133987794088/so-many-fahc-headcanons


End file.
